Instant Star (Season Three)
The''' Third season''' of Instant Star, a Canadian Drama series boradcast by the CTV and the N. Began on February 10, 2006. Linda Schuyler and Stephen Stohn of Epitome Pictures produced the show.Cory Lee joined the third season to play the main antogonist Karma. Overview Jude Harrison (Alexz Johnson, Final Destination 3) spent last season fighting for survival and proving she's worth the hype--now she's welcoming superstardom with open arms. Her sophomore album is topping the charts and she's reveling in everything fame has to offer. But the rewards of Jude's success are offset with fresh pitfalls and dangers. A tabloid scandal, stalker fans, and controversy with Sadie (Laura Vandervoort, TV's Smallville), her older sister, are just some of the major downsides to being one of the most recognizable faces in music. Cast Main *Alexz Johnson as Jude Harrison *Tim Rozoz as Tommy Quincy *Kristopher Turner as Jamie Andrews *Laura Vandervoort as Sadie Harrison *Simon Reynolds as Stuart Harrison *Wes Williams as Darius Mills *Tyler Kyte as Spiederman *Mark Taylor as Kwest *Cory Lee as Karma Guest Star *Miku Graham as Portia Quincy *Zoie Palmer as Patsy Sewer *Ian Blackwood as Kyle Robbins *Christopher Gaudet as Wally Bateman *Craig Warnock as Paegan Smith * Corey Sevier as Hunter *Scott McCord as Iggy Rasmus Episodes Loseyouself989.jpg|Lose Yourself|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/Lose_Yourself Likeaviring.jpg|Like A Virgin|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/Like_A_Virgin Startmeup5.jpg|Start Me Up|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/Start_Me_Up Helterskelter5.jpg|Helter Skelter|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/Helter_Skelter Letitbe3.jpg|Let It Be|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/Let_It_Be Heartofgold.jpg|Heart of Gold|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/Heart_of_Gold Thelongand.jpg|The Long & Winding Road|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/The_Long_%26_Winding_Road 18partone2.jpg|18: Part 1|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/18:_Part_1 18part2.jpg|18: Part 2|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/18:_Part_2 Nowheretorun.jpg|Nowhere To Run|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/Nowhere_To_Run Celebrityskin.jpg|Celebrity Skin|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/Celebrity_Skin Sympathy2.jpg|Sympathy For The Devil|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/Sympathy_For_The_Devil Alliwantisyou.jpg|All I Want Is You|link=http://instantstar.wikia.com/wiki/All_I_Want_Is_You Music Main Article: Songs from Instant Star Three Each episode of the series features a new song performed by Alexz Johnson. Usually, the song is about something that occurs in the episode. However, in some episodes, there is no direct explanation to the lyrics; sometimes it's just a song. Some episodes can feature more than one song, but there is only one song per episode that is to be featured on the soundtrack for that season. For instance, there are 13 episodes per season, which means there are 13 main songs. For the third and fourth soundtracks, Alexz wasn't featured for all of the songs because of the release of her debut album and conflicts with prior record labels. Instant Star Minis Starting in Season 3, Instant Star Mini webisodes have appeared on The N.com's The Click. #"If I Should Stay" - Tommy shows Jude how to find her everything. #"I'm a Degrassi, I'm an Instant Star" - Degrassi vs. Instant Star. #"The Flame" - Karma makes Tommy her own by sexing up her new single. #"Warrior Princess" - Sadie is a ninja. Like a real, honest to God, nun chuck wielding, kick-your-ass-with-a-pole ninja. #"Geometry Of Love" - Jamie puts on a lab coat and dissects the sordid steaming mass of Instant Star romance. #"Instant 'Noir'" - Gams, hats, dames, and Tommy kissing Jude. Wait, what are "gams" again? #"My Best-Friend's Wedding" - Imagine the not-too-distant future... It's Jude's wedding day... So who the hell is she marrying? #"8 Kilometers" - Lose yourself. No seriously, lose yourself before Spiederman starts rapping. #"Hollywood Undercover" - Jude Harrison is secretly married and on drugs and viciously assaulting innocent reporters! It's all true! Kind of! #"What You Need" - Watch Spiederman's first music video. #"Hollywood Undercover 2" - That Jude. When she's not carousing with babes, she's cavorting with hotties. #"Tommy and Portia" - Tommy and Portia spiral downward into mistrust and death. Instant Star: On the set Along with Instant Star mini's, The N.com takes you backstage of Instant Star. Also appearing on The N.com's The Click. *"Time to Sing Again" - Be there as Alexz steps on stage to perform the first song from the new season of Instant Star. *"Tim and Alexz Time" - What Tim and Alexz have together no one can take away. Not that anyone's tried. *"20 Minute Rain Delay" - The cast shot the boob-out bar mitzvah at a real celeb's house. Whose house was it is top secret. But after 20 minutes standing in the rain, they told us anyway. *"One Flew Over the Photo Shoot" - Nothing says "photo shoot day" like Tim Rozon doing the cabbage patch. *"Going Out With a Bang" - The thing about TV is, when you need to shoot a deadly car crash, you can't actually kill anybody. *"On the Steps of a Mansion" - Tim Rozon proves it's not how well you sing, it's how well you do The Grab. *"A Day in the Country" - Ahh, the Instant Star life: relaxing in a verdant meadow, napping with Tim Rozon, busting up $100,000 sports cars... *"The Making of 'What You Need'" - It's true: Tyler Kyte really did write and perform Spiederman's first solo record. It's also true that Alexz Johnson's dressing room is way nicer than his. *'"Swing Kids'" - For Jude's 18th birthday, she got just what she wanted. Namely, the Degrassi gym converted into a lush 1930s nightclub in less than three days. *"12:10 AM" - It's the middle of the night, but the day's not over. How can the cast rock out when they've been working for 17 hours? Also: hear the new Jude song "Unravelling". *"The Power to Rock"- You've got dozens of screaming fans and Alexz on stage. There's never any question who owns the room. See her break out the new Jude song "The Breakdown". *"Cory Sings" - Cory Lee is on stage singing her new track "No Shirt No Shoes", but nobody has any idea what else is going on. *"Time To Say Goodbye"- On the last day of the season, there are secret-goodbye messages, hugs, and a rooftop performance by Alexz Johnson. Category:Instant Star Category:Season Three Category:Seasons